


Breakthrough

by Ikarios



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarios/pseuds/Ikarios
Summary: This is a Twice 2yeon one shot. I actually love them a lot and I love the gayness around them !The atmosphere will be soft and kind with some smut...Have fun !
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Breakthrough

It all start with one eye contact.

These days, young people meet by the way of social media, they build their relationship through their screen. It can be dangerous but they also miss the beginning of magic that you feel when you meet a person that you instinctively know will be important in your life. To meet someone's eye is a moment of meaning. Eyes can tell so much things about someone, it is such a power to know how to evaluate people through their gaze.

Im Nayeon is the kind of person whom is using to much social media and her phone in general. She's quite THE popular girl, good looks, intelligent, sportive, well mannered, kind and friendly. Everyone know her name, but eventually don't know how she looks like because they just have heard talks about her. The thing is that Nayeon surrounds herself only with her closest friends in everyday life, and these friends are Jihyo, Momo, Mina and Sana. 

All of them are about 20 years old but Nayeon is the oldest. Her and Jihyo are like the mothers of the 3 japanese girls, they take care of the maidens like the apple of their eyes. 

Despite being popular and coveted, Nayeon is single. She is bisexual and she assume it, her family and friend didn't reject her and even though some stupid people criticize her, the young korean girl doesn't care because she's proud of herself. She has always met her exes on social media despite being in the same school, it has never last long because something was missing each time. Something she couldn't put a finger on...

* * *

**_Friday 3rd, 11:30AM_ **

It's been a week since the holidays started and Nayeon is fucking starving. Nayeon lives alone and cooking is not one of her many skills, it's been a week full of pasta and pizza, she can't stand this anymore.

_Ok we're are seriously in crisis. What are you doing Nayeon ? Fast food ? Restaurant ? Café ? Imma go with café, it's been an eternity that I haven't been to the café where Momo is working. I'm going to say hi and eat a bit._

Thirty minutes later, Nayeon is in front of **The Breakthrough**. She enters, wink to Momo and find a seat in the left corner of the café, right next to the exit. Nothing has changed since the last time she came, besides the new waitress that she noticed was next to Momo but she didn't took care of it. Nayeon was starving and the only thing that she could took care of right now was the menu, in less than 5 minutes she had chosen and ordered.

 _-Here it is, filled with chicken and vegetables, let me serve you your royal sandwiches !_ Momo had arrived with her plate and was teasing her

- _Thank you my dear servant, you can dispose_. She answered back to the teasing

Momo laugh and get back to the counter where a few people were waiting to order, she does this job since one year and her boss appreciate the good job the japanese girl is doing.

* * *

_**Friday 3rd, 12:45PM** _

The plate of Nayeon is empty. She has devoured these sandwiches in record time while checking social media. After a final text to her group chat with the girls, she put her phone back on the table and wait for Momo to come pick up her empty plate to order a final café, she's in the right place for that obviously. She catch a glimpse of the japanese girl who looks very busy at the moment. She was about to get back to her phone when someone's silhouette covers the table, following with a kind voice asking :

- _Have you finished miss ? Can I take back your plate and may I offer you a café ?_

_-Huh ? Hum excuse me I though Momo was going to do it but she seems busy so.._

_-Yes, we have a little problem with the cash register so I take care of her customers momentarily ! So, a café miss ?_

_-Oh well ok then ! And for the café, it would be with pleasure, thank you._

_-Perfect, I'll be back in a minute._

The waitress is actually a very good looking young woman of the same age as Nayeon. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, thin waist but you can see muscles from a a rigorous practice of a sport.

She was quite hot and elegant at the same time but Nayeon was only scanning her back and she realized that she didn't even look at her, too busy to watch how in a hurry Momo was behind the counter. When the waitress came back, Nayeon saw a cute nose, a sharp jawline, lips designed by god himself but her world turned upside down when she made eye contact with the blonde. The both of them froze in place. Not daring to look away, not even a blink. You could sense some tension, not a bad but not exactly a good either. It was mysterious, strong and voluptuous. The blonde broke eye contact but only to look precisely to Nayeon's lips and the tension changed, it became more sensual, hotter. 

- _Huh hum excuse me.. It's not that I don't want to you to stay but.. I think you have other customers.._ Nayeon was insulting herself in her head because that was the second time she was stuttering in front of the blonde.

- _Oh right, excuse me then. Goodbye, have a wonderful weekend and see you soon in **the breaktrough café**!_

* * *

**_Friday 3rd, 14:00PM_ **

Nayeon was back at her appartment after making some purchases but she couldn't think of anything but the gaze of the blonde waitress. She was experiencing a new feeling and she wanted to intensify it and the only way to do so was to know about her before going back to the café and Momo is going to help her in her mission.

[Bunny] 

_Hey buddy, can u tell me the name of the cute blonde girl you're working with ? The one who took your customers when you were battling with the cash register ?_

[Owow]

_Sure, her name's Jeongyeon. I hope that she was good with you for the end of your meal ?_

[Bunny]

_She was very kind don't worry momoring, may I ask you also at what time her shift ends today ?_

[Owow]

_Hmm this is suspicious.. Well she's really kind so I'm not gonna worry but whatever you're going to do, be careful please ! Her shift ends at 21:00PM actually. She has a break in thirty minutes if I'm not mistaking._

[Bunny]

_Oooook thanks darling ! I'll be careful I promise ! See you later :*_

* * *

**_Friday 3rd, 20:30PM_ **

Nayeon is anxious. She is still wondering if she's going to see Jeongyeon at the end of her shift, the fact is that she doesn't know if Jeongyeon will talk to her or just even remember her. 

_This is not me, I'm not the type of person who does this.. But at the same time, some novelty will not be that bad in my life, I have to take this situation as a blessing, a sign maybe. Concentration Nayeon, use facts : Do you want to see her ? Yes. Do you want to feel the same as earlier ? Yes. Conclusion : Let's do this._

Since she left the café, Nayeon was incapable to think of anything but Jeongyeon, her eyes and her lips were filling her mind and she started to feel like a crazy person. Why is she so attracted to this girl whom she shared just seconds with ? Well her gaze was addicting but it's not like she hadn't ever met someone with a strong gaze. Guess it was different this time, it was more powerful, more tense and heavy but in a sensual way, and Nayeon was going crazy thinking of it. 

So she took her bag and she was in front of the Breakthrough café twenty minutes later, waiting for a certain blonde to show up. Nayeon was anxious, really anxious. She hate to admit it but she feel weak at the idea to support her gaze once again. But there was no going back possible.

 **21:00** had passed and Nayeon was about to faint because of the stress she was going through. 

**21:14**

The employee service door opens. The voice of a certain blonde can be hear, saying goodbye to her colleagues in a playful way. Nayeon froze for the second time today, she couldn't move any inch of her body and she didn't know why. 

Jeongyeon eventually notices Nayeon next to the door, with cute but quite anxious features on her face. She was happy to see her but confuse as to why she was here, she started to worry.

- _Is everything okay miss ? You look like you're about to faint !_ Worry could be hear in her voice.

- _Huh..._ Third time. _Yes I'm okay, everything's okay !_

 _-Are you waiting for Momo ? Because she finished her shift at 14:00 so she's long gone._ Kindess was spreading in the same time that her words, it made her look even more beautiful.

- _Yes I know, actually I am here to see you.._

_-Me ? That is... unexpected.._

_-I know, it's a little bit creepy but I just wanted to talk to you. You were one of my waitress today ! And Momo says you're super kind so I was thinking that maybe we could know hang out a bit ?_

_-Hmm, that's cute coming from Momo and that's cute coming from you too miss ! Well I haven't plans for tonight so we can hang out a bit, yes._ Jeongyeon answered, smiling.

They headed to a public yard where you can make some walks without being to far from the center of the city, they sat on a bench and shared things about themselves for 2 hours. Only when Nayeon started being cold they realized that it was late and choose to walk back home. Jeongyeon accompanied Nayeon and they stopped in front of the building door.

- _I'm sorry for keeping you this late when you have to work early tomorrow.._

_-It's ok, I'll take a long nap tomorrow afternoon !_

- _Want me to come keep company ?_ Nayeon ask playfully, not believing one second that she will recieve a positive answer.

- _Sounds good to me, but you have to bring movies then_ _!_

_-Yes boss, your savior will come with some good films to watch, text me your address tomorrow._

_-Ahah well good night miss, I'll send you a message !_

_-Bye Jeong !_

* * *

_**Friday 3rd, 23:56PM** _

Nayeon is in her pajamas, in her bed and she's about to sleep but her thoughts are filled with the face of Jeongyeon. The day were emotionally hard, full of surprises, feelings and Nayeon realizes that she already miss the blonde, she make her feel so comfortable and laugh. Jeongyeon was protective and affectionate with the older young woman but it was like they have known each other for years, everything was so natural and good between the two of them. Both are impatient for tomorrow to come.

* * *

_**Saturday 4th, 15:38 in Jeongyeon appartment.** _

Lips are crashing, sweat bodies are moving, moaning can be heard, clothes on the floor. Nayeon is half naked, she is feeling terrible, something between pleasure, pain, sexual arousal, it hurts so much because it is so good. She wants Jeongyeon, she wants her so bad, she wants her nails planted in her skin, she wants to bite her neck so bad, those veins that contracts under the physical effort are driving Nayeon crazy. She wants to feel her everywhere on her body. She needs it. She thinks that she isn't going to survive if Jeongyeon does not give herself completely to her.

**Throwback**

_Knock knock_

_-Yes come in, it's already open ! I was waiting for you miss._

Jeongyeon is smiling as usual, she's preparing some snacks for the movie marathon and stop everything to greet Nayeon.

- _Hello cutie, I'm a little bit late sorry I couldn't decide which dress to wear.._

_-That's okay, I was under the shower anyway !_

Nayeon had noticed. Steam were glued to the windows and Jeongyeon had her hair wet. It turned something in Nayeon, the tension was back. She was wondering how it was to slide her hands in her blonde hair.

- _Sooo where is the TV boss ? I am gonna start the movie waiting for you to finish._

_-It's in the bedroom, first door on the left miss._

_We're going to spend all the afternoon in her bedroom ? How intesresting._ Nayeon was thinking, the tension she was feeling has grown harder.

- _P_ _ut yourself at ease, I'll join you in a minute._

First door on the left. Jeongyeon bedroom was quite simple, pastel colors, and was cleaned very well. Nayeon put herself at ease, she put the first movie, sits on the bed which was comfy as hell and waits for the blonde to make an appearance.

- _I can see that you like my bed, I understand, it's the best bed in the world._ Entering the room, Jeongyeon teases the other girl a bit before making herself comfortable too in the bed.

At first, the two of them were clearly apart, but before the end of the fisrt movie they were almost hugging each other. Actually Nayon was sitting between the legs of Jeongyeon and was lying on the blonde torso. Both felt at ease that way, it was tender, affectionate, simple.

From time to time, Jeongyeon was staring at the features of the older, she finds her beautiful and natural. It was impossible for her to not be attracted to the woman who was between her legs.

Anybody can feel how attracted they are to each other, and anybody can feel how tense this room was becoming.

Jeongyeon began to caress Nayeon neck with her right hand, at first it was without any sensual intentions, but it soon turned very sensual and pulsating. Nayeon was turning hotter by the second and it became hard to set her concentration on the movie, she wanted to touch the blonde too but without being to harsh. She decides to rest her head on the neck of the blonde and begin to caress her leg. It was Jeongyeon's turn to feel some arousal between her legs, a game had begun and it will surely end with the both being naked.

Jeongyeon places a soft kiss on Nayeon neck, then a second and a third. The kisses turned into licking and biting. Nayeon is softly moaning and has already lost any cognitive functions. That's when the blonde grabs Nayeon face to kiss her. The kiss is soft but rough at the same time, it makes the both of them go wild. In a matter of a second, Nayeon climb on Jeongyeon and starts undressing the blonde girl. She help her get rid of her hoodie just to fing Jeongyeon already naked.

- _How fucking sexy that is, nasty girl_

The tension has grown a level higher.

Jeongyeon can feel the wetness from the underwear of Nayeon on her stomach, she can feel how demanding Nayeon's body is, she can feel how much they both need this. She help the older get rid of her dress and her bra, only to discover the most beautiful breasts she have ever seen in her life. She grabs them, licking and biting her tits. Making her moan even louder. She wants to hear her moaning, she needs it. Without a warning, she lift Nayeon in order to get on top of her. She takes off Nayeon underwear, caress her legs, kiss her thighs, she take her time knowing this will get Nayeon to a point where this will be no return. She places a first soft kiss on Nayeon's pubis and she begin to rub gently her clit in circle with her right hand. 

The effect is immediate. Nayeon starts moaning even louder and harder. Her body comes to embrace Jeongyeon movements. The two became one. They are moving like one person. 

But Nayeon needs more. She needs to feel Jeongyeon inside of her.

- _Jeongyeon.. I.. I need more.. I want to feel you inside me._

With just one look, Jeongyeon catches all the things she needs to know about what Nayeon wants. And her permission. She begin to slide one finger in her, making sure she doesn't hurt, then two. Then she starts making back and forth movements and follow the tempo of Nayeon's moanings. The moment is full of sensuality and affection and Nayeon's body begins suddenly to have spasms. Jeongyeon is going faster and is rubbing in the same time Nayeon's clit. The both share meaningful looks and even take time to smile at each other. 

When the orgasm came, it is an understatement to say that Nayeon was relieved, it was more like she had survived. All her senses broke down with a final moaning.

The two felt suddenly a wave of fatigue, the most tiny movement was hard to make and it was painful. But they were relieved, happy, and ultimately satisfied.

Like the good cliché of the movies, they fell on the embrace of each other and felt the sudden urge to take a nap. So they did. The pieces came into places, things were right, it flet right to be in Jeongyeon arms. The eye contact was annunciator, he was powerful of meanings that happened.

Locking eyes with someone in real life gives you feeling you don't encounter when you talking to someone through social media. Nayeon had learned something important in just 2 days.

[Owow]

_So how was it with Jeongyeon yesterday ? She was kind with you or I have to kill her ?_

[Bunny]

_Don't worry, Jeongyeon is the kindest human being._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a good time reading it !  
> Come share you thoughts/impression with me on twitter ! Any kind of feedback is welcome !  
> Twitter : @twicemoos


End file.
